


【队狼】Once upon a time(六）

by alex1974



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, scogan - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex1974/pseuds/alex1974
Summary: Logan喘着粗气，头发湿哒哒的搭在前额，像只小狗一样用脸轻轻蹭着Scott的脖子，他的头发和胡子刮蹭着他的皮肤，带来阵阵酥麻。Scott养过的狗也有这种习惯。Scott感觉下身一阵灼热，但他的理智告诉他，得先检查一下Logan怎么了，他双手放在Logan的肩膀上。“Logan，你怎么了？告诉我。”Logan变本加厉，他罔顾Scott的担心和疑问，勾着Scott的脖子，轻轻的舔吻并啃咬着Scott脖子上的皮肤。“Scott。”他模糊的呢喃他的名字，用自己的胯部贴住Scott的跨部，抓起对方的手放在自己的屁股上。“帮帮我。”最后，Logan贴近Scott耳边，沙哑着声音说。





	【队狼】Once upon a time(六）

Scott看着怀里的Logan变成了狼的形态，躯体冰冷僵硬。  
他抬起沉重的头颅，发现远处的黑暗之中站立着一个拿着猎枪的人，他听见着狰狞的笑声。接着Scott看着手里的手枪，他向那个人举起枪，继而听到枪响。

Scott挣扎着从冰冷的梦境中醒来，那个梦太过真实，以至于他以为自己是从另一个世界回到了这个世界。  
Scott缓慢的伸出麻木的胳膊，环抱住趴在他胸口前的Logan。他很少喝酒无度，但由于高兴，又想到第二天是周末，所以喝的太过尽兴的的结果就是两个人倒在了沙发上，并在那儿睡到了天亮。他甚至不知道什么时候，他们的姿势变成现在的样子。  
Scott听着Logan平稳的呼吸声，看着阳光照亮他的半张脸，像铺了一层淡淡的金色油彩。Logan睡着的脸看起来有些可爱，温热的身体随着呼吸起伏。这和Scott在梦里见到的完全不一样。  
虽然他们把Stryker送上了法庭，法庭判了他十年有期徒刑。但谁也不能保证，世界上只有一个Stryker。也许下一次，他们会落入更坏的陷阱。Scott开始怀疑让Logan跟着他，帮他破案是不是一个正确的决定。  
Scott的手指滑过Logan的下巴的嘴唇。他想到Logan还不知道他在地下室里吻过他。  
这时Logan的睫毛轻轻抖动了几下，继而他睁开朦胧的睡眼，“我这是在哪儿啊？”他说道，但是依然保持着趴在Scott胸前的姿势。  
“早安，Logan。你在我家。昨天我们喝的太多，在沙发上睡着了。”  
“早。”Logan缓缓的从Scott身上爬起来。“天哪，头真疼。”  
“总比身体酸疼好。”Scott笑着说。  
“我让你身体酸疼了吗？”Logan笑着反击道。  
Scott撇了撇嘴，也调整身体从沙发上下来。  
他看着Logan伸着懒腰的背影，心里暗暗做了一个决定。

Logan在砍树的时候，差一点就弄伤了自己，在他身上发生这种情况，这还是第一次。好心的工友们让他稍微休息一下，吃点东西再继续干。  
Logan边吃东西边想，Scott已经很久没出现过了，这实在不大正常。最开始那家伙说让他好好养手臂上的伤，可是现在他几乎已经痊愈了，那家伙依然没有出现。最可恶的是，他知道Scott最近又破了一个案子，这次破案从头到尾，Scott完全没让他参与进去。  
那次在病房里，他想告诉Scott的就是他愿意跟随scott并帮他破案，但自己的狼性曾让他们身处于极度危险的境地，他想问Scott是否还愿意让自己和他一起破案。然而Scott说的话解除了他的疑虑。他怎么也没想到Scott是一个心口不一的人。  
Logan有些窝火，胸中像塞了什么似的喘不过气，最重要是他觉得自己因为Scott不来找自己就长吁短叹的实在很没出息。  
回家的路上，他路过遇见Scott的地方，稍微停驻了几秒，又大步的走过。  
那只该死的麋鹿。  
回到家里Logan把自己投进了床里，趴在枕头上，希望一天积攒的疲劳能迅速的把自己带入梦乡。  
然而他渐渐感觉到浑身燥热，热浪渗透他的四肢百骸，让他忍不住浑身发抖。他感觉到了热浪的来源，蜷起身体，喘着粗气，红着脸，把手伸向夹紧的两腿中间，那里硬的发疼。刚一摸上它的时候，他立刻感到后穴在不停的流着不明的粘稠液体。他的眼前浮现了一个人的脸，而这种想象让他的后穴流出了更多的液体，这实在让他感到难堪和羞耻。  
“该死……”  
他半睁开眼睛，看见了摆在床头柜上的台历，今天的日期被圈了起来。  
他打了两个电话，无人接听。最后他用力支撑着自己，从床上爬了起来，胡乱套上外套，踉跄着向外奔去。他借到了工友的吉普车，用力的踩了一脚油门，飞快的向城里开去。

Scott刚洗完澡，拿起手机的时候，看到了来自Logan的未接来电。他立刻打了过去，过了很久他听到Logan接起了电话：“混蛋，你他妈给我乖乖的等在家里。”  
“Logan，发生什么事了？”  
然而电话己经被挂断了。  
接下来的时间Scott一直忐忑不安，直到看到Logan从车里出来，出现在他眼前。  
Scott向Logan走过去，他什么都没来得及说，Logan就已经冲进了他的怀里。Logan紧紧的贴住他的身体，不断用自己的身体磨蹭他的。  
“Logan，你没事儿吧？”他安抚性的抚摸他的背。  
Logan喘着粗气，头发湿哒哒的搭在前额，像只小狗一样用脸轻轻蹭着Scott的脖子，他的头发和胡子刮蹭着他的皮肤，带来阵阵酥麻。Scott养过的狗也有这种习惯。  
Scott感觉下身一阵灼热，但他的理智告诉他，得先检查一下Logan怎么了，他双手放在Logan的肩膀上。“Logan，你怎么了？告诉我。”  
Logan变本加厉，他罔顾Scott的担心和疑问，勾着Scott的脖子，轻轻的舔吻并啃咬着Scott脖子上的皮肤。“Scott。”他模糊的呢喃他的名字，用自己的胯部贴住Scott的跨部，抓起对方的手放在自己的屁股上。  
“帮帮我。”最后，Logan贴近Scott耳边，沙哑着声音说。  
Scott的蓝眼睛变的没那么清澈，他用力的掌握住Logan有弹性的屁股。“你知道接下来要发生的事，对吧。”  
出乎意料的，Logan乖顺的点了点头。

Scott和Logan边接吻边推搡着走进了客厅，Scott把Logan压在了客厅的四斗橱上。他解开了Logan的牛仔裤，把手伸进了他的内裤里，Logan的屁股已经湿的不像话了，他绕过他的屁股，摸上他的阴茎，他可以感觉到Logan已经完全硬了，前液在滴滴答答的流下来。Logan用下体摩擦Scott的手，渴望得到一些解放。  
Scott抽回手，从四斗橱的第一层里拿出了一条狗链，狗链上有一个红色的软皮颈环。  
Scott曾经养过一只狗，但由于工作太忙，狗时常挨饿，所以就托付给了朋友，它现在活的比以前跟他在一块儿的时候更幸福，更安稳。但他时常想它。  
Scott向Logan示意他要给他戴狗链，Logan沉默的点了点头，他不知道他为什么要这么取悦Scott，但他知道这也是他想要的。Scott温柔的把软皮颈环套在了Logan修长的颈部。把锁链的另一头挂在了墙上的钉子上。  
Logan看起来像他专属的宠物，一头漂亮的桀骜不驯的狼，但脾气更像一只猫。  
Scott咬住了Logan的嘴唇，并把舌头塞入他的嘴里，搅弄他的嘴巴，缠住他的舌头。Logan也吮吻着Scott的舌头。他们分开的时候，唾液已经顺着Logan的下巴流到了胡子里。  
Scott的手隔着白色t恤揉捏着Logan结实的胸肌，Logan难以自抑的呻吟出声，那里是他的一处敏感带。他心里祈求着Scott不要碰他的乳头，否则他真的要像一个发情的母狼那样嚎的整个街区都能听见他的叫声。  
Scott抬眼看了一眼Logan畏惧而又期待的表情，低下身去一口咬住了Logan的乳头，隔着棉质T恤衫，用牙齿轻轻的摩擦。  
“啊啊……啊哈……”Logan放任自己叫了出来。他的手指插入Scott的头发，拉开Scott的头。口水打湿了白色T恤，使它变得透明，Logan粉红色的乳头吸在衣料上，显得特别的情色。Logan自觉的把T恤向上翻卷，露出了小麦色的结实躯体，厚实的胸肌和分明的腹肌，黑色的毛发，以及藏在胸毛里的粉红色乳头。他用亮闪的金绿色眼睛可怜巴巴的看着Scott。  
粉红色的乳头和Logan实在不大合适，可它太诱人了，而且它还异于常人的小。Scott的手扫过它的顶端，引起Logan的一阵颤抖。  
Scott叹道：“天，Logan先生。你想让我做什么？”  
“舔它，吸吮它。”Logan咽了咽口水，他的喉头滚动，汗液随之流了下来。  
Scott张嘴重新吮吻住Logan的乳头，模仿婴儿吮吸母乳的动作用力吮吸，用舌头包裹住已经变得坚硬的肉粒，同时揉搓拉扯着另一边的乳头。  
口腔黏膜湿热的包裹着敏感的乳头，这刺激实在太过了。Logan感觉下身的热胀不但没有缓解还越来越硬，前液不断的涌出来。Logan试图自己解决，而Scott的一只手捂住了他的下体，让他没法下手。Logan只能费力的含住了自己的手指，但低低的呻吟声还是泄漏了出来。  
“我会让你叫出来的，Logan。”Scott含混的说。  
Scott一把拉下了Logan的裤子，让他的下半身完全暴露在空气之中。他终于毫无遮挡的看见了他优美的腿部线条，毫无多余的部分，像雕塑般的腿部肌肉，浓重的黑色毛发覆盖着微微隆起的下腹，硬的吐着透明液体的阴茎。Scott让Logan翻过身去，让他背对着自己。Logan丰满翘挺的屁股呈现在他的眼前，像成熟的蜜桃。Scott掰开Logan丰满圆润的屁股，静静的审视着后穴里的嫩肉，一张一合的流淌着液体，等待并邀约他的进入。他轻轻地蹲下，舔了舔这个湿润的小穴，并满意的感觉到它在收缩。  
“Scott，别那么弄……”  
Scott伸出中指塞进了Logan的屁股。  
虽然Logan的身体已经把他自己准备的很完美了，但Scott还是可以感觉到他内部有多紧致。  
Logan感觉到异物的进入，他难耐的动了动身体。他每年发一次情，但还是第一次让人使用他的后面，他不会告诉Scott这件事。  
Scott加了一根手指进去，用两只手指慢慢的研磨内壁，他感觉到内壁的软肉紧紧的吸附住他的手指，并不断的吐着湿哒哒的黏液。  
“你就用这样的身体开着车，途径这么远的距离来找我？”  
Logan背对着Scott点了点头。Scott可以看见Logan漂亮的背部肌肉随之运动，那里由于汗液的濡湿而发亮。  
“为什么来找我。”Scott吻上Logan背部，又加了一根手指，用三根手指继续在他身体里抽插着。  
“求求你，Scott，能不能只是干，什么都别问。”  
“我想听你说出来。”Scott用温柔却不容置疑的声音说道。他把手指拔了出来，带出了少许液体，后穴的软肉发出啵的一声，无比的情色。  
Scott拉下了裤子和内裤，他的阴茎暴露了出来，Logan忍不住回头望过去，看到的那一瞬间他简直惊讶的合不拢嘴。他知道鹿的生殖器比他们狼族要大，可是他没想到竟然有这么大。他不确信自己的屁股能够承受这么大的家伙，但是这也许是一个不错的尝试，尤其这是Scott和他一起做的尝试。  
“相信我，我不会弄疼你的。”Scott拍了拍Logan的屁股。他看见Logan用犬类特有的姿势伏低了身体，向他翘起屁股，从Scott的角度看过去，还可以看到他脖子上的红色颈环。Scott的心里产生了可怕的占有欲，他要让他完全成为自己的。  
Scott用手捏住Logan的屁股，向两边掰开，Logan的后穴暴露了出来，那里被他开拓的已经完全张开了，正等着迎接他的进入。他把龟头抵在Logan的穴口上，他感觉到Logan的小穴在主动的吮吸着他，他费了点神抵抗住Logan的诱惑，只在穴口轻轻的滑进滑出。  
“说吧。Logan，你走过这么长的路，是为了什么而来。”  
Logan情不自禁地向后退着，但Scott的手紧紧的卡住他的腰肢。  
这太他妈的折磨人了，Logan闭上眼睛自暴自弃的大声说了出来:“为了让你操我！混蛋！我发情了，但我只想让你操我，只有你。”  
Scott心里一紧，Logan拖着发情的身体跑了这么远，只因为他认定了自己。他用力的把阴茎插入了Logan的后穴，插进去的那一刻，他简直怀疑Logan要把他烫化了，火热软肉丝丝的吸附过来，包裹着阴茎，不断的牵引着他往更深更暖和的地方送，黏液起到了很好的润滑效果，那里面紧致而柔滑。Scott按住Logan的小腹，试图插得更深。  
“太大了……Scott，你那玩意太大了。”Logan努力的扭动着腰用屁股吞咽着Scott的阴茎，可是还有一部分留在外面。他感觉到内壁被完全撑开了，像是没有一点余裕。他似乎可以感受到Scott的形状，他阴茎上的每根突出的血管，他觉得满足。拴着Logan的铁链随着两个人动作铿锵作响。  
Scott清楚看见Logan的后穴的褶皱完全被自己撑开，变得光滑。“Logan，你不用太勉强。”Scott稍微向外退了退，他感觉到每一丝嫩肉都在挽留和吮吸着他。“你已经很棒了。”他轻轻咬他暴露在颈环外的脖子上的皮肉。Scott又重新插到深处，寻找着Logan隐藏在身体深处的幽谧之地。反复抽差很多次之后，突然他感觉肉穴反射性的夹紧了他，听见Logan猝不及防的大声喊叫了出来。这感觉简直销魂，Scott微微笑了起来，他知道该怎么办了。  
Scott把阴茎全部拔了出来，甚至带出了一些液体和粉色肠肉。后穴的空虚让Logan感觉到失落和不满足，他转过头去看Scott。这时Scott重新掰开他的臀瓣，一下子重重的插了进去，Scott目不转睛的看着Logan快速的吞咽着他，穴口的肉像一张有生命的小嘴一样贪婪的吞下了他的阴茎。他直直地戳到刚才找到的那一点。  
Logan蜷起了脚趾，放荡的大声叫了出来，他的声音充斥了整个房间，精液从他硬了半晚的阴茎里飞溅的出来，弄脏了自己的小腹和胸毛以及Scott的四斗橱。他的眼泪不受控的流了出来。嘴巴被Scott插进来的手指弄的闭合不上，口水顺着Scott的手指上流出来。他羞耻的感觉到自己被Scott硬生生地操射了。  
但更丢人的是，Scott的阴茎还插在他的屁股里，滚烫坚硬的像铁棒一样。  
“Logan，你还好吗。”Scott轻轻晃了晃Logan。  
“到床上去……”Logan说。  
Scott拿下挂在墙上的链子，抱着Logan走进卧室。他们刚躺上床，Scott就被Logan压倒在床上。  
“我没想到你还这么有体力。”Scott用手指肚轻轻抚摸掐弄着Logan的大腿内侧，一直抚摸到鼠蹊部。  
“是啊，小鹿。”Logan双腿跪在Scott两侧，由上而下俯视着Scott。红色的颈环还绕在Logan的脖子上，链子垂吊在一边。“把这当成私人服务吧。”  
Logan握住Scott大小可观的阴茎，顶在自己的后穴，慢慢的坐了下去，已经被操开的后穴随着阴茎入侵而重新张开，很容易就接受了Scott的阴茎，并且借助重力，把它全数吞进了身体。  
Scott赞叹的看着Logan。  
Logan感觉到Scott的阴茎在他体内又变大了一圈。“全进去了。”Logan咬着牙说道。  
Logan艰难的抬起腰，又慢慢的坐回去，在Scott的粗壮的阴茎上操着自己，这时候Scott掐住Logan的腰，用力的挺了挺腰。Logan腰一软，连忙用手支撑自己。现在Scott已经非常了解他的身体了，他捅到了Logan的敏感点，使Logan又重新勃起了。  
从Scott的角度看，两个人结合的地方一塌糊涂。他知道Logan这是第一次用这个姿势做爱，为了他。他抽身起来，把Logan推倒在床上，拉开他修长的腿，让他的腿挂在自己肩膀上，后穴完全暴露在他的身下。Scott看见Logan气色不错，头发湿润的贴在额头，睁大眼睛看着Scott。Scott对他微笑，摸了摸他的脸。Scott重新正面进入了Logan，这次他每一下都顶到了Logan体内最深处。他现在知道他们像一对设定好的人，他不会因此让他受伤。  
“Logan，你里面湿的一塌糊涂。”  
“太深了……Scott……”每一次抽插Logan都能听到肉体摩擦发出的水声回响在房间里，都能感觉到Scott的阴囊打在自己的屁股上。Logan甚至担忧自己的后穴会因为几个小时不停的吞咽，而没法合拢。他感觉到Scott的手握住了他的阴茎，大力的撸动着，还附带着轻轻揉搓他的阴囊。“太……太过了。”  
Scott吻住了Logan潮湿红润的双唇，舌头缠上他的舌头，堵住了他的话语和呻吟声。  
上下都被填满的感觉让Logan被感觉到了巨大的满足。突然，Logan的后穴剧烈收缩了起来，紧紧的咬住了Scott的阴茎，他把精液洒在了Scott的手上。Scott也终于耐受不住把精液全部洒在了他的身体里，灼热的精液不停的洗刷着柔软的内壁，这让Logan下意识的想抽身，但Scott用手握住他的腰，确保他的精液可以留在他的身体里。  
“混蛋……”Logan已经快哑的说不出话来了。  
“抱歉……我以为……”高潮过后，Scott不舍的从Logan身体里退出来。  
“你不会还指望我给你生小鹿吧。”Logan闭着眼睛皱着眉说。  
“生小鹿？”Scott简直不敢相信Logan竟然若无其事的说出了这样的话。  
Logan的胸部和小腹上留着他自己的体液。Scott的精液从Logan被蹂躏过的尚未合拢的后穴里流了出来，弄脏了床单。  
Scott看着这样的Logan脸红了起来，他觉得这样一团糟的Logan出奇的性感，更重要的是，Logan身上满是他留下的痕迹和气味。他解开Logan脖子上的颈环，抱住Logan，把他圈在自己怀里。Logan也顺从的躺在他的颈窝里。  
“Scott，我想你了。”Logan在入睡之前轻轻地嘟囔。  
“我知道。”Scott吻了吻他的额头。

第二天的清晨六点，Scott感觉到手臂一片酥麻，甚至还有点轻微的疼痛。他睁开眼睛，发现Logan正在躺在他怀里，轻咬着他的手臂。  
“饿了吗？”Scott轻声问道。  
“没有。”Logan闷闷的说：“我只是闻到自己身体上沾满了公麋鹿的味儿。”他想，作为一个食肉动物竟然被食草动物上了，简直丢尽了脸。  
Scott笑起来，笑到Logan又在他手臂上留了一个牙印才停下来。“Logan，你身上都是我的味道也有一个好处，这样的话，那种消除动物味道的药，你也只用一个月吃一颗就可以了。”  
“你上次给我药的时候是不是就动过这个脑筋？”Logan后知后觉的质问Scott。  
Scott吻了吻恼羞成怒的Logan，“这不是挺好的吗？”  
Logan偏了偏头，“你这几天为什么不找我。”  
“Logan，我只是怕失去你。”  
Scott告诉了Logan关于他做的恶梦。  
Logan坐起身来。“你真是蠢的无可救药，”他安抚般的摸了摸Scott的脸颊。“我相信你的能力，你不相信我吗？”最重要的是，Logan觉得牺牲自己并不是什么大不了的事，但他不会告诉Scott。  
Scott拉过Logan的手放在唇边亲了亲。“抱歉，我错了。我当然相信你。”  
“这就行了。”Logan站起身来。“现在我饿了，我要去洗个澡，之后吃早饭。你不加入吗？”  
“加入。”Scott迅速的爬起来。

吃完早饭后，Scott和Logan打了招呼，就要去上班。Scott正想走的时候，Logan拉住他的黑色制服领子，给了他一个吻。  
“工作顺利。”  
“谢谢。”他回吻他。  
Logan看着Scott的背影，觉得他穿黑色制服真是性感极了。


End file.
